Not That Type
by Dramatic Insanity
Summary: Freddie asks Sam to the Prom but she isn't into it and they argue, threatening their future as a couple. A one-shot with possibilities.


**This is a One-shot.. Contains Seddie**

This is the day. He's finally going to do it. He's been holding off too long, for he was too scared of her reaction. The Prom is coming up and he knows she isn't into that kind of thing. He just needs someway to convince her... this is going to be difficult. He walks down the hall towards his girlfriend, standing at her locker, talking to their mutual friend.

They both look at him when he stops. He looks at Carly out of the corner of his eye. Knowingly, she turns to Sam and makes some excuse before leaving the two alone. Freddie stares at her for a while. He admires her golden locks and shining blue eyes. He still can't believe she's all his. He would never say that out loud though, she would punch him.

"You gonna stand there all day?" Sam scoffs.

"Just admiring," Freddie smirks. Sam looks down but he catches the smile on her face. He wraps his arms around her. She slides her hands over his shoulders. They lean into each other and press their lips together softly. They pull apart and smile. The bickering pair of teens have been a couple for almost a year. Freddie licks his lips nervously before speaking.

"I wanted to uhh, talk to you."

"We are talking," She remarks.

"Yeah but," He just decides to come out with it,"Will you go to Prom with me?"

She quickly answers,"No."

"What? Why not?" His voice gets higher with distress.

"It's stupid," She comments. He scowls.

"But-" He looks at the ground thinking for a moment.

"Listen dork," She explains,"it's just.. I'm not that type of girl."

"I know and I love you the way you are," He tells her.

"Then what's the problem?" She asks, annoyed.

"You obviously don't care about me," He says matter-of-factly.

"What?" She questions, dumbfounded.

"I do things for you all the time because I care about you and I want to make you happy!" Freddie exclaims.

"So?" Sam questions, rolling her eyes.

"Since you're my girlfriend who _loves _me I would think you could put more effort into our relationship!" He half-shouts.

It's the truth. He's practically her slave and does a lot of things for her, like give piggy back rides to classes, brings her food, gives her massages. However, she hardly does anything but tease and make out with him. He suddenly wonders why he's going through this.

"Unless you change your mind," He hesitates,"we're through."

A little harsh maybe, but she needed a reality check. Sam stares at him wide-eyed. She's not sure if she really heard that. He was willing to break up with her when they've been together for so long, because of prom?

"Wait-" She grabs his shoulder and spins him around as he tries to walk away.

He sighs,"What?"

"I'll go if you let me wear my converse," She says.

"But that's-" He starts.

She cuts him off,"Do you really wanna be single again?"

He shakes his head. She smirks and crosses her arms.

"N-no, you can wear your shoes!"

She pats his face and goes to walk away. He holds her back.

"I was serious about what I said. Things won't just be that easy between us, ok?"

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>Sam draws a brush through her hair as she looks at herself in the mirror. She secretly hopes Freddie will think she looks good. She would never admit her insecurities to anyone, not even her best friend, who happens to be standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. She is giving the converse laying nearby a disapproving look. Sam wants to laugh at her friend's expression.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Carly asks.

Sam fiddles with the brush. "He still seems mad at me."

"Well maybe you should wear the dress shoes," Carly suggests, holding up a pair of shiny red slightly high heel sandals.

Sam stares at the shoes thoughtfully. It would be a little thing, but perhaps Freddie would be happy again. Despite what he said, she did care about him. She just didn't know how to show her feelings.

She grabs the shoes. "Good idea," She praises her best friend.

There is a knock on the door. Sam quickly slips on the shoes and walks out. She feels shaky and anxious. She still hates how he makes her feel this way, girly and nervous. In a way though, she likes it.

As the door swings open, Freddie walks in, dressed in a tuxedo. Sam looks him up and down. She wants to compliment her boyfriend. straight on, but decides against it. She isn't one for that.

"I think I'll be able to stand looking at you."

He rolls his eyes, used to her behavior. He examines his girlfriend for the first time and nearly drops his jaw. Sam flushes under his gaze. He's quite astounded she's willingly wearing a dress. Then again, he had sort of threatened her, so it wasn't exactly will. It was long, as he had expected and with straps. Sam had wanted to wear something shorter. She just didn't want to seem too desperate. It flowed over her perfectly.

"Well I think you look amazing," He comments, smiling. She feels bad not giving him a better compliment. She dismisses the thought, sure that he understands what she really thinks and feels.

The well dressed pair head out to Freddie's car. He opens the door for her. She rolls her eyes but gets in anyway. After he gets in and starts to drive, he glances at her. Something catches the corner of his eye and he peers down. A jolt goes through him as he sees that she's wearing red high heel shoes. He places his gaze firmly on the road with a smile. He won't mention what he just saw.

For Sam, they arrive entirely too quickly. Freddie once again opens the door for her. She gets out without a word. He offers his arm and she takes it. Even though they've been together a while, it still feels good to have contact with him. Really good. She has to resist snuggling him. She knew this isn't going to be an easy night for her. However, she needs to let him know she really does care.

As they walk in and begin dancing, Sam becomes annoyed quickly with her shoes. She should regret it. Unfortunately, she noticed when he looked at them in the car. He smiled a little bit. That was enough to get her through this night. Hopefully he'd forgive her for everything. She isn't eager to admit that she loves him to pieces. She pushes him around and Carly had confronted her on it several times.

Not long after they (mostly Sam) eat and get some punch, a slow song starts. Sam is sitting down. She grips the chair in anticipation. She knows what is coming and isn't startled when he walks up to her and holds out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

She looks up at him and scowls. "Not really."

"Please?" He asks. She sighs.

"Fine!"

Sam takes Freddie's hand and he leads her out onto the dance floor. He tentatively put his hands on her waist as she places hers on his shoulders. As they rock gently to the music Freddie smiles, looking blissful. Sam actually finds it kind of nice and smiles back. He pulls her closer and she puts her head on his shoulder and nuzzles into his neck. He sighs contently.

A long moment passes and the next song comes on. She lifts her head and leans in. Their lips meet and they move in a smooth, passionate motion. People are staring at them, some with smiles. Carly snaps a picture as they pull apart and stare into each others eyes lovingly. The couple would have their ups and downs but everyone (well, almost) can see they are meant for each other.

She would say "I'm not that type of girl" for many more things. She has said in the past for certain dates and their monthiversary. She would say it to college, moving into together, marriage, and kids. Freddie would be that type of guy that convinces her because he'd always love her just the way she is.

**But I can add more chapters if you want. **

**I have trouble with past and present tense. I keeping going from one to the other so I have to go back and fix what I accidentally write in past tense because it's in the present. :I  
><strong>

**REVIEW Please**


End file.
